


Symbol of Hope

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: The darkness is gone but the world still must recover with the guidance of Noctis and Luna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a “ending theory” fic, I suppose, though it’s really pure self-indulgence. Hopefully I didn’t mess things up too bad lol. If there are any glaring lore errors, please let me know and I’ll change how I have it categorized!
> 
> This is unedited. If anyone would like to beta (and bounce ideas around) I'd love it, as I'm not 100% sure just how far I'll take this fic. Originally I just wanted to write a one-shot, but there's just so much I want to do that a one-shot wouldn't cut it, and so here I am!

Noctis closed his eyes on a world bathed once more in light, a restless feeling shaking his soul. He had made peace with his own sacrifice, in his crystal sleep those long ten years. He had even made peace with Luna's, although he could never stop mourning her. But his friends' sacrifice was one he had not been prepared for. He readily accepted their help when they appeared before Ardyn to destroy the last remnants of him from the world to heal the darkness. But as light engulfed them, he wished that they could see the world heal, that they could be there to continue to help guide, as those closest to the last of the Lucis line. It wasn't fair, after so long. It was his sacrifice to make, and he did it for them even more than for the rest of the world, wanting his companions to experience peace at last.

"AND SO IT WILL BE, CHOSEN KING," a voice boomed in his mind, and he opened his eyes to see Bahamut and Gentiana before him.

"You can do that? Bring them back?" Noctis asked in wonder and earnest, clinging dearly onto hope.

Bahamut nodded, bowing his head to show great respect. Gentiana took a step forward and opened her eyes as she smiled. But not to him, she was looking beyond, and as he curiously turned, he heard an excited bark. His eyes widened and his chest tightened, Luna standing before him with Pryna at her side. She stepped up to stand beside him, bowing low to Bahamut. The great Dragon King bowed his head in return before disappearing, shattered glimmering crystals left to slowly float away.

"Luna...," Noctis started, not even sure what to say, not after all of this time.

"Noctis," she returned with a warm smile, happy to just be there beside him, to be able to see him once more. It was all she ever wanted. Just one more moment.

Before either of them could come up with any further words, Gentiana took a step forward and bowed to them, her voice ringing melodic in their minds as well as on their ears, "And so the Chosen King and the Oracle have fulfilled all of their promises and made their sacrifices. The world is saved and will know peace longer than you even thought."

"Longer?" Noctis choked out in confusion, looking to Luna to see if she had any idea, though she shook her head and seemed just as lost as he was.

"Yes, and as will the two of you. Though you've brought back the Light and purged the Darkness entirely, the world will still have need of your wisdom and compassion."

She paused to let things sink in, and as they realized what she was saying, they felt resolve well up once more, though tinged it was with confusion and questions. It was just that realization and resolve that she was waiting for, however, and Gentiana continued on without needing further prompting.

"The stars preserved the body of the Oracle when their power consumed her, and now they wish to return her to the world so that she can once again bring to its denizens peace of mind and comfort. And the Crystal, it preserved the moment in time that you reached out and called on its strength. Now, the healing of the Starscourge shall merge with that moment and purge the darkness before the decade of unending night."

Noctis nodded slowly, glancing down when he felt fur under his hand, to find Umbra had arrived to settle between him and Luna. Petting the beloved animal, long his only connection to Luna, he returned his attention to Gentiana. "I hate to push my luck, but you said it was the both of us who would return. I understand the world needing Luna, but why me?"

"You understand the world needing the Oracle, though the time of the Starscourge and the involvement of the Astrals is over. But you do not understand the world needing you, the last of the royal line of the most intact of the remaining nations?"

Noctis shifted uncomfortably, recognizing the words and the coy smile on the Astral's face as her teasing him for admiring the woman beside him as much as he did. "When you put it like that, I suppose some support efforts for the world are in order... And who else from Lucis would have personal reason to lend aid to Accordo and Tenebrae."

"I see you do understand. That is well, as there will be much work ahead of you. See to it that the pair of you do it together. Meet on the hills of Tenebrae, where the flowers still bloom. It is where she will be restored, with Pryna and Umbra to watch over her."

Noctis turned to Luna and took up her hands, realizing this moment was about to come to an end. They each looked at one another with urgency and desperation, trying to figure out what to say in this last moment before they would be separated once more. Though for a much shorter time, it seemed, but nothing could ever be taken for granted again.

"Luna, I'll come find you."

"And I'll be waiting to see you again, Noctis."

"I look forward to it. Try not to get up to too much work before I arrive. I'd like to get a moment with you, at last."

She smiled brightly at that, tears welling up in her eyes and matching his own now steadily falling, "Of course. It's been too long. I'll have time for you."

"Luna. I," he was interrupted from saying any more by her finger pressing against his lips, warm and slowly dissolving into crystal light, as was his own.

"Anything else, we'll say in person."

"In person, then."

Everything grew even brighter for a moment, and then became so dim it was hard for him to see. For a brief moment he panicked, wondering if the darkness was not gone after all. Then he felt a chill just under his skin and his eyes which burned from the light were eased and he could see once more. Gentiana's voice was an echo in his mind, a cold wind that felt comforting beyond the cozy warmth of a hearth, "You will find the Crystal has returned to where it rightfully belongs, though the light will no longer answer your call."

He blinked and looked up to where the Crystal had once been, raising his hand and taking note of the ring that no longer felt so heavy on his hand. Smiling in spite of himself, he looked down and realized he was wearing his royal outfit, the one he had fought Ardyn in, though it no longer showed signs of wear and war. The only thing that would show that more than just what was on the surface had happened when he bound to the Crystal. It was a symbol, he supposed, a reminder that he was allowed his life and to return to lead his people. He thought a bit darkly that it was perhaps also a promise, a quiet threat, that this was the only reason he was allowed to return, and that he better get it right or the Astrals may decide to take back their pound of flesh.

At that thought, he felt an icy laugh, and shook his head, "Gentiana..."

Still though, he smiled. It was a threat that meant little to him. All he had to do was what was right, to help lead the people further into the light, to a time of peace and compassion. He would do that whether or not it meant his survival. Head held high, Noctis strode out of the room and took the central elevator back down, just to have it open on his friends excitedly waiting for it. They hesitated a moment, and then Prompto jumped inside to wrap an arm around him.

"Noct! You did it, man! All of sudden they were just gone! Not even a poof of dark specks in the air, they were just gone! And the sun came out! Look, see, the sun's out!"

"It feels warm...," Ignis spoke wistfully, his excitement far more subdued than Prompto's, though it was clear he was happy to feel the sun once more, even if he couldn't see it.

"Fancy threads, Your Majesty," Gladio spoke, only a hint of teasing in his voice. It was hard not to consider Noctis fully the King of Lucis now, after witnessing the return of daylight.

Noctis smiled, relieved to see them, to see that they retained their youth, that things really did seem to be just as he was told. Not that he doubted the word of the Astrals, but there was an enormous comfort to be found in actually experiencing it. And if this was real as well, then...

He pulled Ignis inside the elevator, swiping the card and hitting the button to bring them back to the bottom. He stared at the door with a determined grin, "The world is waiting for us to return..."

Gladio frowned thoughtfully, shrugging as he looked at the others, and it was Ignis who spoke up to try to coax an explanation for the words that hadn't seemed spoken at them, "Surely it awaits you, Noct. Not all of us."

Noctis was taken aback for a moment, then he laughed, crossing his arms, "Huh? You think the world won't be interested in the heroes that fought beside me and helped me reach the Crystal? I couldn't have done it alone."

The three chuckled gratefully at that, and Ignis adjusted his sunglasses as he felt them slipping down his nose, "Of course. But it wasn't us you had meant before, was it?"

Closing his eyes with a soft laugh, Noctis shrugged, looking up when the elevator came to a stop. Doors opening, he took a few confident steps out, his shoes making for a distinguished tone as he crossed ruined concrete. "She's waiting for me, in Tenebrae, so we can work together, and restore health to this world now that the darkness is gone."

"Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto asked in awe, glancing at the others to see if they were thinking the same, and spotting a worried expression on Ignis's face before he covered it.

"Yeah. Luna is."

"But how?"

"How else? The Gods played a part, of course."

"Of course."

"Mighty convenient, those gods...," Prompto spoke, though as sarcastic as his choice of words was, his tone was filled with reverence.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"You're going the wrong way, Majesty," Gladio smirked, pointing off in a different direction.

Not even one bit flustered, Noctis just grinned, unwilling to explain the decade that had passed in a blink of an eye, at least not yet. There was too much to look forward to, and they didn't need to know any of that tragedy if they didn't remember it. "Then why don't you lead the way, Crownsguard?" he teased back, "Letting your king take point is a bit counterintuitive to protecting him, don't you think?"

"Says the guy who runs first into battle without consulting us half the time..."

He grinned, though he saw still some concern on their faces at his apparent missing sense of direction, and he waved it off, "Don't give me that look, guys. You'd be turned around too after talking with the Crystal."

"Ah. Was it difficult, then?"

"But it all happened so fast."

"Maybe, but it took a lot outta me."

Though there was clearly more to talk about, for the moment, they dropped it, still on edge in enemy territory, though the MTs seemed completely out of commission and there were no daemons to be heard from. Beyond that, it was a creepy place to walk through, and Prompto couldn't help but to ask, "Where did all the people go, though? It makes no sense."

"Daemons."

"I mean, I get that, but there'd be a mess, wouldn't there?"

Noctis pressed his lips together in a frown and shook his head, "They turned into daemons. Nearly all of them, at one point, were human, then overcome by the Starscourge and consumed by darkness, they became daemons."

It was an uncomfortable silence that settled on them then, as they each thought over what this new information meant to them. Trying to get over it, Prompto forced a smile and pushed a happier seeming discussion, "So, the Gods said Lady Lunafreya is back?"

"Prompto...," Gladio muttered, unhappy that the topic was brought back up, when he and Ignis worried deeply for Noct if it turned out to be false.

Especially with that smile that lit up his face after, they didn't want to risk him experiencing that crushing disappointment once more. "It's what they said. That she would be restored on the hills of Tenebrae, guarded by Pryna and Umbra and awaiting my return."

"Ah! Pryna, too? I thought she died after Lady Lunafreya did!"

"She did, but this is what we were told."

"Who told you, anyways?"

"Gentiana, after Bahamut."

"You talked to Bahamut!?"

Noct explained to them the parts of what happened that didn't touch on their deaths or the decade of night, seeing Ignis and Gladio settle somewhat at the explanation while Prompto ate up every epic moment, amazed to have been involved in the building of such a legend as these events would surely be. The other two were more skeptical, but after everything they had been through, there was no reason not to believe it. They simply worried for their friend, and Noct was far too optimistic in spite of so much tragedy.

Getting out of the gates was a bit more difficult of a task, but when at last they returned to the rails, they were heartened to find Biggs and Wedge still there, barracaded within the train for safety, and somehow left untouched by the daemons. They must have turned their attention completely on the royal entourage and ignored anything else, which was just as well as it gave them an easy way back to Tenebrae.

Sitting on the train and looking out the window, Noctis was alone in a booth in the dining car, sipping gross coffee. Ignis tried to prepare something better for them with Prompto's guidance. Noct had smiled when at first they started, wondering if Prompto had been a large help in Ignis' progress during that forgotten decade.

Now though, his mind was on other things, and he tuned out their quiet but constant conversation to lose himself in his thoughts. He was of course no stranger to being let down, and there was a pragmatic voice within him telling him not to hope for too much, that everything he had experienced could have been some horrible fever dream. But then, there was also a part of him that couldn't let go of an odd thought that perhaps this was his afterlife, and the world was truly going on without them, but that he was allowed this peace of experiencing things.

Except for Shiva and Bahamut's involvment, and her chill following him, watching him, likely judging him to be sure he was worthy of this gift of life he had been granted once more.

The presence of that chill, and the wave of comfort that blanketed him like fluffy snow on a playful child in just that moment, reassured him that things were in fact real. He would do his best, and that was what he needed to focus on. He wanted, of course, still, to marry Luna. But she was of Tenebrae, her capital fallen, the Empire which had governed her people was completely destroyed. Her people would need their leader, or so he figured.

But perhaps they could get on without her, he realized with a strike of inspiration. The people of Tenebrae were more of a refugee type of people, who would need to rebuild their home. For that, royalty, politics, they were far less of help. Luna was a healer of the people and a compassionate ruler, but they needed disaster support, to rebuild from scratch. Tapping his jaw, he thought to propose to her to allow someone with a different background to lead the people. Someone with strong survival skills and an ability to furnish an independence in a vulnerable people.

Perhaps Aranea Highwind may make a good leader, in this moment in Tenebrae's history. Especially if she would agree to a provisional government appointed by himself and Luna, with her of course getting first and final say in who would make it up. Perhaps consider it a vassal state of Lucis simply for aid reasons, an expiration date on such an agreement, to allow them to rebuild with the comfort of knowing they were protected still by their Oracle but to be ruled by someone who would be better able to help them in such a time.

He hoped there was someone Luna could entrust such a duty to. If what Gentiana had said was true, then the Oracle was just another Queen now, in terms of power. No more Starscourge for her to heal, and the Astrals were apparently done meddling directly with the humans now, except to keep tabs on him and make sure he didn't abuse this gift. It would depend, he supposed, on if she still had powers remaining. If Pryna and Umbra were still around, then it stood to reason she did.

He let out a frustrated sigh as every possible solution seemed to turn up more problems, though that was hardly uncommon in these things. And of course, everything would depend on what she thought. Though he supposed, if they were fortunate enough, to have a son to carry on the Lucis line, though his connection to the crystal was cut, it perhaps remained in their blood. And though he could no longer wield arcana, he still had access to the rest of his powers. A son, then, to rule Lucis, as was their tradition due to how their powers transferred. And a daughter with the power of the Oracle, to return to Tenebrae.

Thinking on the differences in how they ruled, he hummed thoughtfully, tapping his finger on the cold metal windowsill that his arm rested heavy against. In that time after setting out from Insomnia, his friends had helped out quite a bit around his country, a lot more hands on than the Kings of Lucis generally were. It was more like the Oracle of Tenebrae, going around the country and helping the people firsthand.

That was a good thing to continue.

Daemons were gone but they still shared the world with plenty of dangerous animals. He would have to be sure that the extra safety wouldn't lead to an explosion in population that would damage the lands. Post war had a tendency to do such a thing, and after the ages long war against the darkness as well as the hundred year war against the empire, a population explosion was very likely to occur. Recalling that biologist, he made a mental note to have her found and consulted on settlement and reservation locations, not wanting his land to be ruined in the excitement of discovery. For that matter, he didn't want any land ruined by such a thing, and he would have to make sure that Accordo and Tenebrae also took such things under consideration.

So lost in thought he was, going over every problem that popped up in his head, he didn't notice that Ignis and Prompto had sat in front of him and had given him a plate of hot food. Gladio was behind him and chewing loudly, still not enough to break him out of his thoughts.

It was only Ignis' solemn voice with honest concern that pulled him back. "Is the food not to your liking, Noct? It will take some time, I'm afraid, before I can-"

"Ah! No, sorry, I was thinking, Ignis. I haven't even tried it yet." He didn't even take a breath after speaking before he shoved a forkful in his mouth. While it wasn't his usual quality, Noct remembered how far Ignis had been able to come and knew what it would once more be. Smiling at that bit of comfort from that memory of the forgotten future, he answered simply and honestly, "Not bad. You'll get there again. Still better than anything I can make."

"I see," Ignis spoke with a small smile, clearly relieved. It was blunt and perhaps not the kindest way of putting things, but Noct always had that aloof hint to even his compliments. "I'll keep trying, then. At least, it doesn't seem to be a lost cause."

"Even if it was terrible, I'd still say it wasn't a lost cause."

"Ho, what's this? His Majesty is being awfully generous right now."

"You gotta say something about everything?" he muttered, though he wasn't truly annoyed as he turned and shoved Glad's shoulder with his elbow.

Gladio just smirked and nudged back, "Just gotta make sure it's really you. When you act all nice, it's worrisome."

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm a tyrant."

"Not a tyrant," Ignis and Gladio quickly and firmly corrected, not wanting to risk there was even a speck of seriousness in the complaint. Gladio continued on, "You're just usually more sarcastic. Want to be sure everything's alright over there. You were lost in thought for a long time."

"Mm. I'll have a lot of problems to solve."

"Thinking of Lucis?"

"And Accordo and Tenebrae. What the options are regarding Tenebrae, if Luna still wishes to wed, the distance between our two nations..."

"It's very far, and Tenebrae needs a leader."

"But right now, it doesn't need an Oracle," he offered up, indirectly asking for Ignis' input on the situation.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much for the moment, as he was told only, "To that, we will have to go to the people, and see what they think about it."

"I guess that's true..." Sighing heavily, Noct rested cheek in hand, leaning heavy into his arm and looking out the window once more at the passing scenery. It was hardly idyllic, ravaged by daemons and darkness that had harmed the wildlife, reminding him of the long work ahead.

Gladio smirked and gave him another nudge, knocking him out of his thoughts again, "There's the prince I remember. Pouting because he didn't immediately get encouraged."

"I'm not pouting."

"He's pouting!" Prompto laughed, and out came the camera, much to Noct's indignation.

"Am not!"

It was Noctis and Prompto left to clean up the food fight that carried on after so much teasing, a much needed reprieve from everything being so heavy and serious. Pouting for real at having to deal with the menial task, he tossed another used up rag and wiped his hands. Prompto was still wiping down the last booth and looked up at the sigh, "All done?"

"Yeah. Gonna grab a shower and a nap before we get to Tenebrae."

"Gotta look your best for Lady Lunafreya!"

"Yeah...," he smiled, looking forward to seeing her again, clinging tightly to the hope that things truly would be as promised from here on.

The awkward announcement that they were arriving in Tenebrae woke him up, and Noctis yawned and stretched. Staring up at the rungs holding the cot above him, he rubbed his eyes and after a moment he smiled to find he had slept and things still seemed to be where he had left them off. It may well be some time, he thought, before he would be able to wake without that confusion and anxiety.

Standing up, he stifled a yawn as he left the sleeping car and ruffled his hair, making his way to the dining car to rejoin his friends as they rolled into the station. The refugees were still camped all around the station, though things looked a bit more set up than before, and Noctis was heartened to find Aranea at the center of things, directing the people and getting them looked after and learning how to care for themselves. She would be a good choice indeed, if only as a temporary leader. She didn't seem to have much of an ego, not the type to get attached to power, and so a temporary position was unlikely to be argued by her and might even make her far more amenable to the idea as well.

She called out to them, glad to see that they had Prompto again, and she thanked them for the light as they continued through the camp. It took awhile to cross through, as people came up frequently, those that recognized him and knew he was responsible for the return of the light. When finally they made it through the camp, Ignis spoke up, "It doesn't seem she's here, or someone would have said something..."

"She's in the hills, closer to the capital."

"So, we've got a hike ahead of us, huh?" Prompto said wearily, and at that, Noctis paused and turned to his friends.

Smiling to them, he waited until they realized he wanted to speak, and he had their full attention. "Why don't you guys stay here?"

"And let you go out alone? Just cause it's day and there don't seem to be anymore daemons, it's still not safe to let you go alone."

"Alright. Prompto, Ignis, the two of you stay here. Rest. Ask Aranea how you can help if you want. Gladio, you come with me to find her."

They looked relieved that he didn't fight the idea of an escort, and he knew they wanted someone with him to be sure if she was nowhere to be found, that he'd care for himself. He wasn't so foolish or naive to not have those heavy thoughts, he simply refused to pay them any mind, trusting in Bahamut more than he could ever explain. Splitting up, Noct and Gladio continued on to cross the hills, Noct having a particular destination in mind.

It was a long walk, and the sky grew red as the natural night approached. They each became more alert, hard to break a life of knowing what lived in the dark, even if daemons weren't supposed to exist anymore. The proof would be in whether or not they were attacked when the sun at last went down, and they hoped to reach their destination before that happened. Gladio was considering asking if they were getting close when a not too distant bark caught his attention.

"Pryna!" Noct ran off after the sound, making his guard curse and chase after him, grumbling about how it was impossible to know what dog had barked. But these dogs were different, and perhaps it was because of who he was that Noctis was more sensitive to it, just as Luna was, always able to know which of the dogs it was at any time.

Amidst the flowers blooming in the dusk light lay Luna, looking up at the sky and idly petting Umbra who lay curled up tight to her side. Noctis stopped to take in the sight, smiling warmly and grateful that Luna gave him this moment to simply accept that she really was there as promised.

"I'll be damned...," Gladio whispered under his breath. Then he took a few steps back to give the pair their privacy, Pryna moving to give Noctis room beside Luna.

He knelt down, and when Luna lifted her hand, he took it without hesitation, cupping it between his and feeling the warmth against his palms. "Luna..."

"Noctis. I'm so glad. You're really here..."

"And so are you...," he whispered, unable to stop himself from tearing up, overwhelmed by everything. "You're really, here, right? It's really you...?"

She smiled to him, feeling pain for his pain, and she faintly squeezed his hand, her body weak though she had divine assurance that she would heal with time. "It is... And with him over there, I have to say, this must be real... I would have met you alone, were it a dream."

"Right?" Noctis laughed, the sound rough and choked as emotion gripped his throat tight. "Who brings a chaperone to a dream?"

The pair laughed at themselves, and after wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he reached down to gently brush away her tears with gentle brushes of his thumb. "It's been so long..."

"I know...," she whispered, and reached out to him. He leaned in to make it easier for her, his face softening as she touched his cheek. "I know," she repeated again, a solemn note in her voice telling him that she knew of that decade, she knew his entire journey. She knew it all and it was a burden she would share with him, the memories of all the sacrifices made to get to where things were. She was likely the only one who could ever truly know, and she offered herself instantly and with no reservation to be his sole support for that pain he didn't want to lay on the shoulders of his friends.

That was always how she was, not just for him, but for everyone. An endless font of compassion, and one he would desperately need to heal, he realized suddenly at the twisting ache in his chest. He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and taking in a shuddering breath. "Thank you...," he whispered, for only her to hear. And in those words, she could feel how deeply he meant it, everything he was trying to say but couldn't just yet, and she lightly squeezed his fingers once more.

The trio camped out where they were, and Gladio grinned proudly when he pulled out Cup O'Noodles from his bag. Luna looked horrified by the enthusiasm Noct shared about their dinner. At least she did, until she saw how happy he was as he ate, and she tried it for herself. She wouldn't eat it often, but it was far more delicious than she expected, and she laughed at how silly it was for them to be so excited about such a thing. Realizing it was moments like this that must have given Noctis his strength to keep going through everything, she knew there was even more depth to the gratitude she owed to Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto.

Gladio offered to keep watch out for daemons in case they still existed, and ornery wildlife that might be about. Umbra lay on one side of Luna, Pryna the other, and Noctis beside Pryna. The pair laid on their sides, looking at each other from over the dog's head, each of them resting their hand on her, pinkies barely touching.

"There's so much to talk about...," she whispered, "I don't even know where to begin."

"I have a start," he replied, just as soft spoken as she was, their voices unable to carry past the crackling fire to Gladio's ears. She looked at him curiously, and he smiled, lifting his pinky to cover hers, "Will you still marry me, even without the treatise being needed anymore?"

"Nothing would make me happier," she smiled, visibly relieved that he still thought such things. "But what could I offer to you?"

"That's a silly question, don't you think?" he teased, and she laughed softly, her face brightening. "Luna, you've always made me better. I need you, to be the best that I can, for everyone."

"Gentiana did say, we need to do this together."

"She did. But I want you to know, Tenebrae has Lucis' aid no matter what. You don't have to marry me for that."

"I know, but thank you, for saying it. Noctis. If you would have me, I would marry you, even without promises of aid."

"I love you, Luna...," he whispered suddenly, overcome with the emotion and wanting her to know it. His eyes were bright and his lips trembled as he smiled, wishing oddly that they had more privacy so that he might be able to break down completely with her. And he could see a similar desire on her face, the two of them having gone through so much more than anyone else could possibly know or understand. They were the only ones who could ever know how much they had suffered, and they were beyond grateful that they had each other to lean against.

She nodded, her throat too tight for her to respond right away. "I love you, Noctis. I always have."

"I wonder if they managed to save your wedding dress..."

She laughed at the sudden thought he voiced, a hint of hysteria to it, prompting Umbra to nudge and lick her shoulder. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"When we were in Altissia, so many people were talking about it. It was a symbol of hope... If you can wear that very same dress..."

"It would be a powerful message for the people of the world... Yes. I do hope it was saved, if it can do so much for the people..."

"And...,"

"And?"

He glanced aside, nervously scratching Pryna's side, not that the dog complained, thoroughly enjoying it. Flustered, it was difficult for her to understand him as he mumbled, "It... was beautiful... I really... wanted to see... it on you..."

Flushed with happiness, she smiled and nodded, her cheeks hot, "Then even more than before, I hope they have it, or that it at least could be recreated..."

"Yeah... Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad, that you want to marry me. Not for political reasons. But for personal ones..."

"Me too," she whispered, covering his hand. "That you would want me at your side, makes me so happy."

"No need to be so humble," he grumbled uncomfortably, and she looked at him with confusion. "You're a lot greater than I could ever be. Just ask Gladio and Ignis, they can tell you how much of a brat I can be. Prompto, too, though it tends to amuse more than frustrate him... And I never could have gotten anywhere without you, Luna. In every way, you're so much more than me."

She had giggled as he talked about what his friends might say of him, and grew serious as he continued on. Smiling after a moment, she realized she had been downplaying her role in comparison to him. She had always known his fate, what he would face, and had always admired what would come. Now that he had done it, that awe was all the more powerful, but she had never really considered the significance of her own role. It was simply something to be done. And with the way he talked, she supposed, he felt the same about his end of things, and as highly about hers.

"That's why, we're best to work together. Yes?"

He smirked at her, reaching out to gently brush back a piece of hair that had just slipped across her face. Tucking it gently and securely behind her ear, he nodded. "That's right. Together."

"Together..."


	2. Chapter 2

Stirring at her sides awoke her, and Luna blinked awake as her companions got up and trotted away a moment to take care of business. The sky was lit with soft light as the sun slowly rose, and she pushed herself up to take in the sunrise with a soft smile. Looking down to get Noctis' attention, she smiled at his sleeping face and set a hand on his shoulder, quietly calling out his name.

"His Majesty gets a bit cranky if you wake him up too early."

Looking up at Gladio, she laughed softly at that, "Is that so?"

"I think he'd make an exception if it's you waking him, though," he teased with a grin.

"Unless there is a pressing reason to return immediately, I think he's earned the rest."

"Nothing except me wanting some sleep too."

She nodded her understanding. "I am sorry about that... How was the night?"

"Peaceful. Pretty strange thing to experience, I gotta say, since we're not at a haven."

"So then it seems the daemons truly are gone. Though it will take some time before anyone could let their guard down in the night."

"Guess so. It's all pretty hard to believe still, y'know? And we were there."

Smiling knowingly, she brushed her fingers through Noctis' hair as he slept soundly beside her, his heavy breaths a comforting sound. "I understand. There was a lot that you did not see, even if you were at the place of events."

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Yeah. We know there's things he's keeping from us. 'Bout how hard it all was on him. Since the Crystal, he gets this look when he spaces out."

"It's a tremendous burden he carries, but know that he does not carry it alone."

"Makes me feel better to hear that."

She nodded and smiled, laughing softly as her dogs returned and greeted her with excitement. Rubbing each of them behind the ear, she nodded again when she turned her attention back to him, "In time, I think he will share with you three what happened, but I do know of it myself. He will still need your support, as friends and as warriors and as citizens of his kingdom."

A tail waving in his face woke Noctis up, and as he gave Umbra a friendly push, he caught the last bit of conversation and sat up. "Geez, is it even morning yet and talking business already?"

"Business of our nature does not wait for convenient times," Luna chided with a teasing smile.

Sheepish, he rubbed the back of his head, looking suitably put in his place much to Gladio's amusement. "I didn't really mean it...," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"I know," Luna added with a soft laugh. "Since you're up now, though, we should eat breakfast and make our way back. I'm afraid I'll be slowing you two down quite a bit, so the more time, the better."

"Yeah, good point. Hey, Gladio, how was it?"

"Not a peep."

"Good."

They ate a small breakfast and then cleaned up their impromptu campsite, the dogs sitting beside Luna as she watched and wished her body had more strength already. She could feel it returning, however, and the tiny font of magic within her was growing and filling as well. It would still be some time until it fully returned, but she should not be left feeling so helpless for long.

Noctis offered to carry her, scooping her up in his arms with a grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, grateful for the help and for his teasing and charming way of giving it. He had forgotten how quickly something would get heavy when carried that way, and in spite of himself, he had to set her down and bear Gladio's joking criticism as he changed to carrying her on his back.

Sometime after they had settled into a comfortable silence, Noctis spoke up to voice his concerns about the situation with Tenebrae and the logistics of their marriage from the point of politics. She listened to him carefully, grateful he had been putting so much thought into things, and also to find that they had been considering much the same. She wasn't aware of every detail from his journey however, and so finding about Aranea Highwind and the current state of things around the train station was more helpful information, and she agreed to look into it.

Partway through their walk, Noctis took another quick rest and another change in how he carried her, completely ignoring Gladio's offer to help. While Noctis knew it was a serious and considerate offer at its heart, the joking at his expense made him determined to see it through to the end. Knowing full well what he was doing, Luna tried to convince him to let his friend take a turn, knowing that it wasn't easy to carry a person and certainly not when hiking such hills.

Still though, he was stubborn, and with a bit of effort, he carried her upon his shoulders as though she were a child looking for a higher view. She set her hands on the top of his head, laughing when he took off at a light jog for a short distance. It wasn't until they were almost upon the campsite that Noctis set her down. Rubbing his shoulders, he knelt beside her, "We're almost there. Can you walk the rest of the way, or, perhaps I should carry you again like I did at first, then it will be easy to put you down in a more dignified way."

She nodded with a smile, stretching out her legs and looking to Pryna and Umbra as she considered her limits. "I believe I should walk it, though I will need you at my side to support me, if you would?"

"Of course. Don't overdo it, though. Your people love you, they would think no less of you if I carried you in."

"I appreciate the concern, Noctis, but I can and should do this much. Even if they would think no less of me, it would give them more hope if I walked in."

"You know best," he said with complete sincerity, helping her to her feet and taking her arm.

They walked slowly back, and from the first moment they were spotted, a commotion was sent through the camp. There had been a space made for assemblies, and it was to that open area that Noctis steered them. A makeshift stage of large chunks of debris had been made, and Noctis escorted her up, staying at her side as she looked over her people.

She smiled to them, having already thought of the words and tone that she would give, though they were few. "I can see on your faces that you're afraid to believe that it's truly your Oracle before you, but I assure you it is I, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. It was not the ocean but the stars which took me in Altissia, and is by the will of the stars that I have returned. You have all been through much, and there is still more to come. But we're not alone. The Empire has unfortunately fallen to its own greed, but it is only allies who remain in this time of renewed light and hope. And it is that light and that hope which we must seize.

"King Noctis Lucis Caelum and I have discussed, and we will still wed. This marriage assures you the assistance of the kingdom of Lucis. The darkness is no more and this miraculous return was the last action of the stars upon our world. It is not an Oracle which you need now, but I will never be out reach. You will always have my support and guidance."

Looking over her people with a smile to comfort them, she saw hope and happiness sweep across the crowd. Her happiness and freedom were more important to her people than she had ever realized, as cheers and shouted blessings rang out. Noctis gave her arm a gentle squeeze, and she looked up to find him smiling proudly down to her. She returned his smile with one of determination and a single nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than the last chapter, and I realize now it's likely that the chapters will be pretty erratic in lengths. Sorry if that bothers anyone ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

From their vantage point during her speech, Noctis had located where his friends had set up camp and noted that Gladio had returned to them. When she had finished speaking and giving her people the time they needed to look upon her and reassure themselves they were not hallucinating, Noctis helped Luna down back down and over to his friends. The crowd mostly parted for them, though people called out to her and reached partway, and she reached back out to them all with a kind and confident smile.

As they approached Noctis' group, Gladio stood and excused himself for a nap, disappearing into the tent and leaving behind a pair of empty chairs for the two. Helping her to sit, Noctis gave Luna's hands a gentle squeeze and then took a seat beside her. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Prompto hopped up to his feet and reached out to Luna for a handshake, "It's nice to meet you, Lady Lunafreya!"

"That's Prompto," Noctis answered the unspoken question as she reached out to shake his hand, never having met Noctis' friends in person.

"Prompto. It's so nice to meet you as well, and to finally have a chance to thank you in person for caring for Pryna."

"Ahahah, don't mention it... I just love animals, couldn't ignore that..."

Pryna stepped forward to lick at Prompto's hand, pressing her nose to his leg and getting him to kneel down to pet her. Luna smiled at the show of affection, and how gentle he spoke to her dog. "Pryna is still grateful as well. It was no small act that you had done for us."

Embarrassed by the praise, Prompto ducked his head and tried to brush it off before returning to his seat, Pryna following him. Noctis then waved to the other sitting across from them, "And that's Ignis."

"I've heard much about you from Noctis. Thank you for guiding him and caring for him these years."

Ignis didn't show much of a reaction, but it was obvious in his voice that he was just as pleased as Prompto had been by the lady's kind words. "I've just been doing my duty, for my king and my friend."

"And an excellent job you've done at your duty, Ignis."

Giving Luna's hand a brief squeeze, Noctis leaned forward in his seat and looked at the two, "You guys were here overnight. How's the camp running?"

"Aranea appears to have things well in hand. They'd already begun harvesting materials and building fortifications, as you can see. And this morning after there were no daemons in the night, she sent off teams of her men and citizens into the capital to take note of the damage. It will be some time until they return, of course."

"Of course," Luna spoke, nodding her head and thinking things over. "I should like to meet with this Aranea Highwind as soon as possible."

"She's out on a hunting trip to get some food for the camp. She'll most likely return close to nightfall."

"I see. That is not too far off, but while I wait, I believe it would be best if I speak with my people."

"Ah, one of your attendents, Maria, is around. Would you like me to bring her here, to start?"

Luna nodded, knowing he was giving her more time to rest before walking again, but it was a smart move all the same. "That would be wonderful, please do."

"Alright. Prompto, behave," Noctis warned with a stern voice and a teasing grin.

"I always behave!"

"That's what you call behaving?"

"Ouch, low blow, Ignis..."

Luna covered her mouth as she laughed at the bickering. A moment later, Prompto was kneeling beside her, a messy stack of photos in his hands. "Want to see pictures from our journey? I've got some good ones of Noct in here, I bet!"

"I would love to, please."

She looked on with interest as Prompto went through his collection of pictures from their journey, smiling as he had a lot to say about many of them. There had been much to their journey, they met many people along the way, helped and were helped, it warmed her heart to see how compassionate they all had remained, aiding so many people even when they were run ragged. It was also nice to see them able to enjoy the things they did to survive, images of Noctis enjoying fishing up their meals and Ignis preparing them among her favorites that she was shown.

They didn't make it even halfway through the collection as they spent much time talking over each one. Noctis came up to them with the attendant Maria at his side, and she reached down to clutch Luna's hands tightly the moment she was acknowledged. "Lady Lunafreya, I can't even begin to say how happy I am..."

"Please, Maria, you look exhausted, take a seat." Guiding the older woman into the chair, Luna smiled gratefully when Noct moved to hold the seat for her so she could settle safely into the camp chair with unsteady legs. "I'm so glad to see you alive."

"And I, you, Lady. Oh, I wish Lord Ravus were here to see you again as well..."

"Unfortunately, the darkness claimed him. He's beyond the reach of the stars, but he is at last at peace."

"It's tragic, everything that happened. But oh, what a miracle the gracious stars have gifted us with your return!"

"Tell me, Maria, is how are things in Tenebrae?"

Smiling and nodding as things inevitably had to turn to business, there wasn't much that Maria had to say that hadn't already been observed. Luna listened closely all the same, holding the woman's hand the whole time. "How do you think the people will feel when I leave?"

"They will be sad to see you go, but as long as you always have a hand here, pay state visits, and are happy... We want you happy, dear Lady Lunafreya. You have done so, so much for us all. Sacrificed so much. As long as we are still able to know your kindness and see you free and happy, we will be happy."

Luna smiled at the strong sentiment, reaching over to set her other hand atop Maria's. "Thank you, so much. Of course I will never be out of your reach."

Conversation turned to less serious matters for a short time, and then Maria excused herself to let them return to their tasks. A walk around the camp showed the sentiment Maria had told, that Luna's people would never forget the years she spent as a prisoner of the empire and yet always finding a way to do her work. Some did appear uneasy at the thought that she would not be around, but as she made promises that her hand would always be involved and that she would make her visits and tours like before, she put those at ease.

They found also a deep respect and gratitude for Aranea Highwind among the refugees. With unending night, it was difficult to keep the camp safe, but the casualties they experienced were few, though not forgotten. Even so, they recalled far more of the people saved than those who were not, and not even the families of victims could find any fault with Aranea and her people. From all accounts, Luna was certainly looking forward to meeting this woman. It was only that personal assessment that remained, and she was quite sure at this point that she agreed with Noctis to leave Aranea in charge during the rebuilding. She wanted only to remain to see to the reports on the state of the capital and be involved in the first round of decision which would lay out the foundation for the restoration of her country and people.

A slight stirring of excitement alerted them to the return of the hunting group. Looking over to where they arrived, a large beast in tow, Noctis pointed Aranea out to Luna. They watched as she proudly ordered the beast taken to the camp kitchen to be made into a meal for all. A celebratory feast of sorts, for the return of light and safety, to fill bellies for the first in a long time and raise morale further. A few people approached and spoke to her, and the royal pair was pointed out to her.

She looked only slightly surprised as she approached, and she set hand over her chest and bowed to the two. "I was told by the Prince - ah, sorry - the King's friends that you may well be returning with him, but I admit it was hard to believe. Yet here you are. The people must be overjoyed to see you."

She was a fighter, Luna knew, she wasn't the type of person to hide much in her words. The open expression and pleasant tone were genuine, and Luna nodded graciously, "I am fortunate to have such a wonderful relationship with my people. And I am fortunate that you were here for them. From everything that I've heard, I will never be able to repay the debt I owe to you for their sakes."

Aranea adjusted her stance, a small sign of being uncomfortable at the recognition, "Well, I got into search and rescue for a reason, I guess. You don't owe me for doing my work, but I'm not one to turn down a reward either..."

Luna laughed softly at that, having heard of her mercenary background and the first time Noctis had met her and the things she had said. "I suppose not, although I'm afraid my coffers run a bit dry after so much disaster. I don't know how much titles or land mean to you, but we could discuss such things."

"They don't mean much I'm afraid, but that's alright. Like I said, I was just doing the work I chose myself."

"Would you mind continuing this work for some time longer?"

"Huh? How much longer?"

"It depends. Could we go somewhere to talk about the situation here, please? I would like a proper briefing on everything, if you're able."

Aranea seemed to consider it for just a moment and then nodded, "Ah, yeah, I think I got everything in my tent. It'll be a bit crowded though if we're gonna fit the whole royal entourage in there."

"Not the whole entourage. Just two others besides the three of us here now, if that's not too much?"

"We'll fit, but we might be brushing elbows a bit. Using a boulder in my tent as a table for maps and reports, see..."

Luna nodded, glad to hear that so much had been going into the care of her people, "I understand. It's simply that these are people whose input we value on both personal and political matters. I'd like for them to be there as we talk about where we go from here to restore Tenebrae."

"That one's your tent there, right?" Noctis pointed over and Aranea nodded. "Alright. I can get the other two while you get settled in with your maps and papers, sound good?"

"Fine with me."

"Thank you, Noctis. It's Maria and Ignis that I'd like, if you please."

"Then it's Maria and Ignis I'll bring."


	4. Chapter 4

Luna was grateful that Aranea seemed to note her fatigue without needing to be told. They sat and Aranea set out a pair of cups and poured clean water for the two of them. Luna sat back and watched the woman reorganize her maps and papers, and she was able to get a grasp on the situation by viewing the markers laid out on the map. Ignis found them a short time later with Prompto's guidance, and it was a little longer yet before Noctis reappeared with Maria at his side. Running short on space and chairs, Noctis stood behind Luna, his hands on her shoulders and gently massaging sore muscles.

The meeting started with a rundown of the situation thus far, getting solid numbers for how many refugees they had, how many they had lost and names of those victims, reported situations from other towns and cities, and other such logistics and census information. It was gratifying to see that Aranea had collected such information, although it had been at the urging of some other refugees that it had started. Regardless, she had listened and recorded the information and had read up on it all herself as well, even if she hadn't been the one to see the need for it in the beginning.

Until they knew the situation in the capital city, they didn't want to make too permanent of plans, but building up at least a small outpost around that train station seemed a wise decision. It would get the most vulnerable of the population out of the elements more swiftly, they made some more plans on what to do with the building materials that were being gathered. All in all, there hadn't yet been much to add or change from how Aranea had been handling things. It was only the concerns that Noctis and Luna had that remained to address.

"Aranea, you've been doing great work here, I would very much like it if you could stay on for awhile longer."

"Mm, you said that earlier, but I'm not sure what else I can do at this point?"

"The people here right now are refugees. We do need to begin to set up a government, but the fact is, there is hardly anything remaining of the old government to reinforce. We need to build afresh. Right now, your way of handling things is still needed. Focus on survival first, rebuilding second. Noctis and I discussed it before, and now I lay it out before you here with us. We would like to establish a provisional government with Aranea at the head, with the assumption that when the people no longer need her aid and guidance to survive and make progress on rebuilding, that will be the time for her to move on."

Aranea nodded slowly, knowing that it would still be some time yet before the people would quite be at that point, but at least with a normal schedule and a higher level of presumed safety, it would actually be achievable. "That doesn't sound so bad. What kind of government set up, though?"

"While your focus will be more on the matter of making sure people can procure food on their own, defend against beasts, and that measures against bad weather are being taken... The government can focus on the people. Mediate disputes, help you set up rules to make sure the end goal has fewer obstacles or distractions, and to make the transition into a fully operational government more easy once your time here is over. They'll also help to act as a filter, to make sure the problems that make it to you are the ones only you can solve."

"I like the sound of that..."

"And now, for why I asked you here, Maria...," Luna smiled, noticing the older woman was trying to follow everything but seemed at a loss for why she was there. "I trust you, and I know you listen to the people. Would you be able to make a list of those you think would be suited for the provisional government, that I may interview them myself?"

"Oh, I can try, Lady Lunafreya. I would hate to disappoint you with my choices, though..."

"Don't worry about that, Maria. Right now, we need those that the people like and listen to who show good sense. You surely have noticed a few people like that, yes?"

"Yes, I can think of a few... Very well, Lady, I'll put together some names for you."

"Thank you. And now... Noctis?"

Nodding as it was his turn to speak, he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and looked out over the others. Ignis was always serious and paying attention, but when the floor was given over to Noctis, he sat a little straighter and tilted his head to hear a little clearer, assuming that it was about his time for giving input.

"I don't yet know the full situation in Lucis, so I cannot make any guarantees. However, based on what I know things were like when I left, I believe my kingdom is in position to be able to offer aid and guidance. The Crown City will be a mess, but the lands outside have unfortunately been mostly self-governed since the Wall was raised. However, that works in our favor, since it means they hardly saw any changes when the Empire went in, and thus they still are well supplied.

"Of course, they need to keep what they need, first and foremost. But what can be spared, will be. I suggested to Lady Lunafreya that Tenebrae be temporarily added as a vassal state to Lucis. To be governed by her, as my wife. It's mostly a symbolic gesture, to give the people a tighter connection to Lady Lunafreya so that they will not be so worried she's leaving completely by marrying me. It's also there to serve as a security blanket, given the vulnerable position Tenebrae is in, to safeguard against another takeover."

Ignis was impressed, although he wouldn't voice it and make it seem like such thoughts were rare when in front of others in such an official way. "That does make sense, Noctis. But the amount of help you get from our people may not be as much as you'd like."

"Oh, I know. They have plenty of reason to be bitter since the Wall went up. But they've seen us around, many of them knew who I was already, and I don't intend to stop being more hands-on. I know I'll be caught up getting Insomnia back under wraps, but I don't want to govern from afar. I think it's time the Kings of Lucis started taking more of the good advice from the Oracles, including making themselves a relatable and approachable figure to the people."

"As long as other duties don't go neglected, I think that would help to mend the broken trust in Lucis."

"Exactly."

"Alright, so," Aranea spoke up, lightly clapping her hands together to bring attention her way. "I'm gonna stay in charge of this camp the way I have been. You guys are gonna set up a government to deal with the people on a more personal level. And, what else?"

"We'll stick around until the scouts return from the capital, the provisional government is set, and the first round of plans for restoration that we make are underway." Luna nodded with an air of finality, and the meeting came to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done with the politics for now, ahahah, sorry I had to get that out of the way. More intimate interactions coming up next, I promise! :D


End file.
